parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story 2". It appeared on YouTube on July 17, 2016. Cast: *Woody - E.B. (Hop) *Buzz Lightyear - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mr. Potato Head - Surly (The Nut Job) *Slinky Dog - Rover Dangerfield *Rex - Xiro (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Hamm - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Bo Peep - Yin (Yin Yang Yo) *Sarge - Yogi Bear *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Hanna Barbera Animals *Andy Davis - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Mrs. Davis - Annabella (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Buster - Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Mrs. Potato Head - Andie (The Nut Job) *Al - Hans (Frozen) *Jessie - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Stinky Pete - Grundel (Thumbelina) *Bullseye - Niko (The Flight Before Christmas) *Wheezy - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Zurg - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Trash Can Toys - Raptors (The Good Dinosaur) *Geri the Cleaner - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Barbie Girls - Various Female Felines *Little Green Man - Flain, Vulk and Zorch (with an extras; Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Krader, Seismo and Shuff) *Tour Guide Barbie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Utility Belt Buzz - Hank (Finding Dory) *Emily - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Amy - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Sheriff Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Marie (The Aristocats) *Flik - Bolt *Heimlich - Winnie The Pooh The Water Buffalo Song *E.B. - Larry the Cucumber (Hops) *Yang - Archibald Asparagus (Yin Yang Yo) Trailer/Transcript: *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Squidward's Mission *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 2 - E.B.'s Lost Hat/It's Marshall! *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 3 - E.B.'s Ear Gets Ripped *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 4 - E.B. Meets Bonkers/Rabbitnapped *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 5 - Meet Burger Beard *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 7 - E.B.'s Roundup *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 8 - The Water Buffalo Song (Silly Songs with E.B.) *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 9 - E.B. Nearly Loses His Ear *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 10 - Crossing the Road *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 11 - Arrival of Merlin/At Hans' Toon Barn *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 12 - Octopus Switch/The Felines Aisle *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 13 - Rainbow Dash's Story ("When She Loved Me") *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 14 - Into the Vents *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 15 - To the Rescue!/E.B. Stays *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 16 - Battle with The Grand Duke of Owls *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 17 - The Battle against Burger Beard *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 18 - E.B. vs. Grundel/Saving Rainbow Dash *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 19 - Welcome Home *Toon Story 2 (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) *The Water Buffalo Song Silly Song (1993) Clips from Movies and Shows: *SpongeBob SquarePants *Rock-a-Doodle *Noah's Ark (2007) *Hop *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures *Yin Yang Yo! *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *The Nut Job *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Frozen *VeggieTales *Rover Dangerfield *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *PAW Patrol *Little Einsteins *Marvelous Musical Mansion *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Fraggle Rock *The Good Dinosaur *Bonkers *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Big Hero 6 *Garfield *The Flight Before Christmas *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Thumbelina *The Sword in the Stone *Finding Dory *Mixels Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:TheCartoonMan12 Pixar Movies